


White and White

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Whitebeard crew accepts people who fit right in. What happens when they add one more to their count? A boy who lost his parents in a fire. A girl who has four years left to live. A tale of love that transcends time itself.





	1. Girl of White

Fire. Fire filled the room she was in. The smell of smoke assaulted her senses.

She had to leave here before fire devoured her. She pushed open the door of her hiding place with all the strength she could muster. She let out a relieved sigh when the door opened a little, allowing her to squeeze herself out of there. 

She heard many footsteps outside of the room. She had to act fast. She grabbed one of the bed sheets and wound it firmly around herself as a makeshift cloak. This way, she was able to slip past the guards in the hospital. She breathed in fresh air. Now she needed to get out of this city. She hid herself in a rundown building and waited. The guards were bound to leave eventually.

She had no doubts about why they were here. They were here to kill her. Her and every other living citizen of this town. The cursed town, they called it. They were afraid. Afraid of being infected by an illness. An illness that wasn't contagious at all.

It was a life or death situation. Fortunately, she knew that the guards won't be here forever. That, and she knew that there existed a secret passage, seldom used. However, it would be useful now. With this thought, she raised the lid and climbed down into the sewers. There would be no guards down here, she was sure of it.

She walked down the tunnel. The sewers connected different parts of the city, so she was sure she could escape if she found the one that led to the edge of the city. Navigation wasn't really her strongest suit, but she would try. She had to do it. The alternative was death.

Luck seemed to be on her side, for she succeeded in finding the right one, and was able to slip out of the city undetected. Or maybe it wasn't just luck. After all, she did carry the blood of D clan, the clan that ruled the land during what became known as Void Century, in her veins.

The only question was what she would do from now. She needed to find someone who would be on her side, someone who will help her. Someone who she could call friends, or even family. With that, she decided to search for them. She would find them somewhere.

-x-

The next town was full of hustle and bustle. People were preparing for Children's Day, and there were preparations for some kind of festival, from what she could see. Then her gaze fell onto one peculiar group. Two people, a man and a woman, were there. Accompanying them was a young boy. He was about her age from what she could tell. She flinched as the male of the group spotted her. In one fluid movement, he knelt down in front of her. His gaze fell on white spots adorning her skin.

"Your name?" he asked

"It's Lammy." she bit her lip

She wasn't sure if she should've said this much. What if....?

She shook her head. She couldn't think such thoughts. They led into madness.

"I am Namur of the Whitebeard Pirates." the man introduced himself "That woman over there is Alana. She ate Aisu Aisu no Mi. The young upstart is Haruta, our newest member."

Haruta glared at him.

"Don't listen to him." Haruta told Lammy dryly 

"We have to go." Namur announced

Lammy watched them as they went further and further away. She didn't know this at the time, but she'd be seeing them again soon.

-x-

Lammy stared at the intimidating man in front of her.

"My name is Kaidou." he told her "You're exactly what I've been looking for. You'll join my crew."

"What is in it for me?"

"Now that's the right question." Kaidou turned his head to look at her "Your last name is Trafalgar, correct?"

Lammy nodded.

"Then." Kaidou stood up "What I have to offer you is something greater than you could ever imagine."

Lammy said nothing.

"You see, I have plenty of associates. I can crush any of them if and when I want to, so they follow my orders in order to survive." Kaidou continued "One of my associates is Donquixote Doflamingo, alias Joker. He gathered an interesting bunch of people over the years. If I were to ask to have one of them, he'd comply without hesitation lest I kill him. If you joined my crew, I promise to do that for you."

Lammy understood what he was implying. Someone in her family was still alive and working for this Doflamingo person. The man in front of her was offering her a family reunion.

There was only one answer.

"I accept." she said

-x-

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Kaidou growled "You'd better not be lying."

Lammy watched him converse, worry evident in her eyes

"I mean that my brother took him away. I tried to get him back, but haven't succeeded thus far." the snail phone replied in Doflamingo's voice 

Kaidou ended the connection with a growl. He needed this girl, and unless he kept his promise to her, she would leave. He couldn't afford that. She had escaped her doomed hometown which was swarming with government dogs, proving that she had stealth skills he required. He couldn't afford to lose her.

What he didn't know was that the wheel of fate was already turning against him.


	2. Enter Whitebeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidou begins his true plan. However, it turns out Lammy is someone that fits Whitebeard's standards for a new family member, and so, he adopts her.

It had been a month since Lammy joined Kaidou's crew. His crew was based on strict hierarchy, and he already had a successor in mind. It was no secret to the world that he wanted to die while condemning the majority of this world to Hell in the process. After all, this very world deserved to die. It was corrupted and rotten to the core.

He saw much of himself in Lammy. The Celestial Dragons and their lackeys in World Government took her family from her, just as they took his from him. Lammy's stealth skills weren't the only reason he needed her. His main goal was to eradicate the entirety of current system, together with the ones in power, and bring the D clan that once ruled the land back into power.

Which is where Lammy came in. She was a D, and a very smart one at that. She was a fast learner as well. Yes, Kaidou would be proud to call her his successor in the future.

"The Void Century, as it was called, was the Golden Era of the World. Your clan ruled over it, and everyone was equal." Kaido began his lesson for today. However, several greedy people didn't like the situation as it was back then. They wanted all the power to themselves. They rebelled, and they wiped out the majority of your ancestors, supplanting them in power and creating the corrupt system we have today. My goal is to bring your clan back into power and die while doing it."

Lammy said nothing.

"And the first stage of that plan begins now. Change the course to Germa 66." Kaidou ordered his first mate, who was quick to comply. "We're going to see a nice man who'll cure your illness and make you stronger."

He laughed inwardly. Judge and his power-enhancing drugs would indeed make Lammy stronger, at the cost of her emotions. It didn't matter, though. Kaido had antidotes to reverse that particular side-effect once Lammy got back into power.

During their trip to Germa, they were intercepted by Whitebeard. To make matters worse, Whitebeard himself greeted him, surrounded by his commanders, two of whom were from the D clan as well.

Haruta recognized Lammy from their meeting. 

"Kaidou." Whitebeard's voice rumbled "Where might you be going?"

"To Germa 66." Kaidou responded "I am going to make this girl stronger in order to put her clan back into power, and this requires the manipulation of her bloodline limits."

"Guararara." Whitebeard laughed "I am afraid I can't let you do that."

"You have a vested interest in her?" Kaidou raised an eyebow

"The manipulation of her bloodline limits would remove her emotions, and I can't in good conscience allow that to happen." Whitebeard glare at Kaidou "You are rumored to be unbeatable, but if you're insisting on doing this, I will beat you."

"I see." Kaidou pulled out his sword "Then you leave me no choice. Men, attack!"

"And yes, I do have a vested interest in her. I heard some rumors about a certain things that have happened, and based on these rumors, I can infer exactly why she joined your crew." Whitebeard revealed "Based on this, she is an ideal addition to mine."

-x-

The fight was intense, to say the least. And Kaidou couldn't believe it. Lammy had turned against him. The very person he wanted to put back into power had turned on him. Worse, she stole his own sword and stabbed him with it from behind.

"Why?" he turned his head to look at her "We could have had everything. You could have had everything. You could have made the ideal world where everyone was equal..."

"You were going to get rid of my emotions." Lammy pointed out "Someone with no emotions couldn't do what you wanted, because they couldn't care at all."

"I had an antidote that could counter that particular side-effect to give you once you rose to power." Kaidou told her 

Lammy shook her head

"I have a far bigger chance to make my own dreams come true by sailing with Whitebeard than I do by sailing with you."

With that, she was gone, and with her departure, Kaidou's dream crumbled. All he had left now was rage.

"You'll regret this, Lammy." he promised "If I can't see your clan restored to power, then I will simply condemn the world, and everyone in it, your clan included!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on how Kaidou became the way he is now. He originally wanted to restore the D clan to position of power, but his dream ended when he lost the only D he had, so he resolved to make the world suffer as much as possible instead.


	3. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also Nagi Nagi no Mi

Haruta fidgeted. Usually, he had no problems approaching people, but this time, it was different. He felt that something was going with his stomach, something that was pleasant and unpleasant at the same time.

He peeked around the corner again. Lammy was on deck, sitting on a small chair. She was peeling potatoes, and she looked so damn cute....

Haruta mentally slapped himself. Did he just call someone cute? Something was seriously wrong with him after all. He considered checking in the infirmary, but then remembered that Lammy was a part of medical staff, and that having her around would probably aggravate his 'condition' more.....

Come to think of it, how did he know that her being around would aggravate his condition more?

Shaking his head, he decided to ask father about it. 

However, when he did, he was answered by a loud, throaty, guffaw, followed by Whitebeard's signature laughter. He couldn't comprehend it. Why was his own father laughing at him?

"I think you might be having your first crush." Whitebeard explained

Well, that exp.....

Wait, what?

He couldn't have a crush. He was a pirate. Pirates don't succumb to that sort of cheesy emotions.

Who was he kidding? Whitebeard pirates weren't ordinary pirates. They were family.

Which meant that Lammy was his sister.

He had a crush on his sister.

He just wanted to curl up somewhere and die....


End file.
